


Scar

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a scar with a memory inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

Cara looked down at her hands, rubbing her thumb across the thin white line barely visible running across the back of her left hand. She could still feel the whip impacting with her hand and she winced inwardly at the memory. But it was a scar that also carried one of the few memories of home she had been able to retain during her mordsith training. It was a memory that she cherished, a memory of her sister, her father and her mother; at a point in time where there were no mordsith and life was simple. Simple and happy.


End file.
